custom_dead_by_daylight_killerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Schoolgirl
Licensed Chapter Idea: My Hero Academia The Schoolgirl - Himiko Toga Difficulty -''' Intermediate/Hard Story Himiko Toga was born in a world where the majority of people have supernatural abilities called 'Quirks', some are normal quirks while many have powerful quirks, the ones with the most powerful quirks get a chance to become Pro Heroes But Himiko was born with a horrible quirk, by consuming blood from someone, she can shape shift to look and act exactly with the said someone. due to how the quirk works, and when people found out about her quirk, she was ignored and bullied constantly told that she will one day become a villain and cause problems. that's exactly what she did, as she was inspired by another villain, going by the name 'Hero Killer Stain' who tracks down Pro Heroes then injure them to the point where they were killed or forced into retirement, that gave Toga the urge to follow his footsteps. she soon became responsible in the series of murders where the victims bleed out, her crime was noticed by the League of Villains, who wanted to change the corrupted hero society, due to her wanting to change the world into a more better place, she joined their cause and followed their plans. after some time being part of the League, she was also notice by the Entity who taken her to its realm, she was first surprised by the sudden change of location, until she saw the helpless victims, she is now in a great place, somewhere where she can spend the rest of eternity watching her victim bleed. Weapon '''Blood Consuming Knife The Schoolgirl's main weapon is a simple yet special small knife, unlike Clown, Legion, Shape and Ghost Face, her knife has either have a tube attached to the handle or connected to a machine behind her back (depend on the weapon cosmetics), which relates to her abilities. Ability Transform The Schoolgirl's ability would be more unique than the other killers, since her Quirk allows her to transform into the victim by drinking their blood, which applies here for her unique ability. Just like the Oni, she can collect blood from blood orbs from injured survivors or by hitting them, once blood is collected, she can activate 'Transform' in which she consume the blood and transform into the survivor from their collected blood. The duration of how long she can stay in the survivor form depends on how much blood she collects, in addition, if she collects another survivor's blood, the blood collecting resets. While in survivor form, she would behave and act like a survivor (she would still be in first person however), with no terror radius and can even be in injured state if the survivor she supposed to be is also in the same state. She can also repair generators in survivor form. If she managed to complete a generator with another survivor, a special animation is active where she sacrifices the survivor by grabbing them and have the Entity pops out and stab the shocked survivor. While being a survivor gives the advantage of blending in with the survivors, staying in the form is difficult, if she or another survivor with her fails a skill check while repairing generators, stun by flashlight/pallet/locker perk, attack with her knife or the ability activation duration expires, she would transform back to her original form, with a short stun penalty that slows her down. Perks 1 – Stain's Legacy You are excited from seeing survivors suffer that it gives you an adrenaline shot When you are 30/30/30 meters in the radius of a survivor in the dying state, your movement speed is increased by 4%/8%/12%, it the perk won't activate if the dying state survivor is recovered or picked up. 2 – Spreading Fear Survivors are so scared that they couldn't trust anyone anymore. When hitting a survivor with a basic attack, the Survivor will be in the Feared State until healed, this Perk can only be activated 3 times per trail, and has a cooldown duration of 240/230/220 seconds 3 – All for One When there's one survivor left, their will to escape becomes rapid when options are cut out. When activating the End Game Collapse by closing the hatch, 1 of the two the escape gate will be disabled, leaving the survivors to only escape via the hatch with a key or the other and only gate New survivor status effect - Feared When a Survivor is in the Feared State, the survivor will have a terror radius of 24 meters, which sends false alarm heartbeats to other survivors when they're in the Survivor's terror radius, the survivor with this state will have a note that they are Feared but won't hear their own heartbeat. Mori the down survivor turns around from the ground only to get their neck slit by Toga, as they struggle to breathe and spasm on the floor, Toga watches with a creepy smile on her face, then crawls up on top of them still smiling till she look at them eye to eye only for the survivor to stop moving as they died from the blood lost, as soon as they stop moving Toga gets off the survivor. Note I might add more to this chapter idea later, maybe add=ons and a Survivor, this was just an idea I had when I first thought about a survivor disgused killer and a licensed chapter for Dead By Daylight that's not from the horror genre, the result was a psychotic girl in a school uniform who can change into other people by drinking their blood. I just wanted to put it out there a bit more. Idea thought by - Yarheeguy